


What's That?

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: A kiss between males, Affection, Although this ends with him finding that out after, Attraction, Black Hat doesn't know what a kiss is, Dr. Flug and Dementia are only mentioned, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Kissing, Loving his presence, M/M, Staring, Talking, They have secret feelings for each other, Warmth and Coldness, as well as some other male ocs, guy x guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Jack likes to be around Black Hat. The eldritch felt the same, this younger male's presense is nice.





	What's That?

Jack is in the room of that dark being. He is laying on a couch, his back against it. His fedora hat was still on him. His black jacket is unzipped and rested on him. 

 

Strangely enough, this room was quiet, deadly silence.

 

Jack slightly loved it like this. It was peaceful. He hummed quietly. 

 

He liked to be around him. That older demon's presence felt nice. 

 

This younger male turned around, on his right side, to stare at the older man, that other villain near him.

 

His demonic eldritch boss was sat down on the another couch, across from him. He is reading a newspaper, like he does ever morning. Although, today he held off until afternoon to read it.

 

Jack glanced at the book about darkness and all kinds of magic on the table next to him that he was reading earlier (it's something his witch friend, Clarence gave to him), then he stares at the older demon again.

 

“Blacky..”

 

Black Hat looked at him, slightly mad, but not too angry. “Jack, I've told you before and I'II tell you again, don't call me that.”

 

Jack keeps looking at him. “I know that. Fine, sorry.”

 

Black Hat sighed softly. “It's alright. Just don't do it again.”

 

Jack has another smile now. “This is nice. Just you and me. No Dem or 5.0.5. Clarence is in his bedroom, using his magic and spells. Also, Julian is with Fluggy in the lab.”

 

The eldritch demon nodded his head. He agreed with him.

 

Black Hat let Jack stay with him, because he didn't mind the half demon’s presence.

 

“Do you like me around?” Jack asked, as if knowing what's on that mind of Black Hat's.

 

“Yeah, I do. You're more bearable to be around than Dementia.” Black Hat couldn't stand that woman sometimes, he mostly found her to be annoying and too loud for his taste.

 

But, Jack was different. His presence was nice. A strange feeling, although he also didn't mind this. Being alone with each other, was good enough for him.

 

Black Hat snapped out of his thoughts, when he noticed Jack had walked over, getting closer to him. He was staring at him a bit, as Jack stayed there. He sat down next to him.

 

Jack smiled at him again.

 

Black Hat pretended to be distracted by the paper in his grip, but it wasn't even on his mind now.

 

“Have you ever had any lovers?” Jack also asks him. He knew that the eldritch demon probably didn't. But, he wanted to hear it out of Black Hat's mouth.

 

“Never. I haven't needed a 'lover’.” Black Hat replied at that.

 

'What's the deal with having 'lovers’ anyway? I don't understand why..’ Black Hat thought, although the older demon snaps out of it again, when Jack asked him something else that got his interest.

 

“Have you ever been kissed?”

 

Black Hat narrowed his visible eye, the other being covered by a monocle. He frowned slightly, in confusion. “What's a kiss?”

 

He didn't understand humans and their weird ways of contact. He was thinking about the fact that the younger guy near him is half human, after all. He shaked his head.

 

Jack noticed that Black Hat was confused. That made sense to him.

 

“It's when humans put their lips together. In a way to show how you feel.”

 

Black Hat acted like he didn’t hear that last part. “Alright.” The eldritch simply replies to him. He still wasn't getting it.

 

Jack saw that. He takes off his black fedora hat and puts it down on that red couch.

 

He gets close to him again now.

 

Black Hat turned to stare at him.

 

'What is he doing..?’ he also thought.

 

Jack leaned in and kissed that eldritch demon, on the lips.

 

Black Hat hums in slight shock, as he felt Jack's lips. Then, he tensed, although he stays in that 'kiss’.

 

Jack kept kissing him. He loves Black Hat's lips. They're cold and smooth, he liked it. He also touched Black Hat's neck, gently. He stared at him, silently.

 

Black Hat closed his eyes. He relaxed a bit, liking this. He was loving the other male's warmth.

 

Although, he wouldn't admit it, not now anyway. Probably later.

 

They both made a hum in this kiss.

 

Eventually, after awhile (like a minute), they pull apart from each other.

 

They panted, breathing in a silent way. Their breaths mixing together.

 

Jack was still smiling at him. Breathless and lovingly with slight secret affection.

 

Black Hat stared into these dark blue eyes of Jack's. He also had a smile.

 

Well, that was nice. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💜


End file.
